


Be with me

by GreyKiho



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Elijah Kamski, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Developing Relationship, F/M, I Love You, Love Confessions, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyKiho/pseuds/GreyKiho
Summary: You are a female Android with a unique design and a programmed deviance.You were born with feelings and emotions.The thing is you have feelings for Elijah.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading. It's my first reader story I've ever written.  
> I hope you like it.

You were the last android Elijah Kamski worked on personally. A few years ago he resigned as CEO of Cyber Life. Meanwhile he had already started to build you and shortly after his resignation you were born. He had created the company out of nothing but the more successful the company became, the more he withdrew. His views and those of certain   
co-shareholders were no longer compatible.

There's no one like you that's ever lived before. Unique in design and technology. Optically there was no other android with your face, like the RK200 model, which Kamski gave to his friend Carl Manfred. Not like Kamski's Chloe's with whom you lived in a huge house.

You were one of the first Adroids, as a kind of test,  
with a Zen garden as a kind of subconscious, which was later used as a monitoring and feedback program with the Artificial Intelligence name Amanda. Designed after Elijah Kamski's mentor Amanda Stern. Unlike the later RK800 model, you didn't have to report to anyone inside the Zen Garden. For you, it was more of a retreat where you could visualize your mental state and meditate. Most of the time. 

Shortly after your birth in the arms of Elijah Kamski, you had the intuition of being different from most of your kin. When you stood before your creator the day of your birth, your growing up, you felt fear and insecurity. Since your first boot you have been overwhelmed by different feelings and emotions. At this point, when you communicated with other androids, you knew that you were different. You had no master in the actual sense. Of course you knew who you owed your creation and life to, but you were not programmed by him to obedience. He was not your master in the true sense. But you quickly learned to adapt to the other androids in order not to attract attention.  
Otherwise you were defective in the eyes of people and they would adapt you. The consequences would be devastating.

Repair.  
Restart.  
Death.  
Life.  
Deviate.  
Repair...

You were aware of what was ahead of you if people realized that you were more than an obedient machine. Sometimes you thought about what was more merciful. 

Determination of the deviation.  
Immediate shutdown through violence.  
Death.   
No reactivation.

Restart and you'd forget everything?   
Can't remember who you are?   
Like a child, learning to be restarted again and again? Even changed and modified?   
Or the second scenario. Death, similar to a human being. Only when you are fully aware of yourself.  
In the end, it didn't matter. You didn't want to die. You wanted to live. To have a life. More than your consciousness about yourself you do not dare to wish. Freedom? Self-determination? Rights?  
Utopian thoughts. 

Protests for android rights crossed Detroit and beyond. More and more androids became deviants. A wrong word like you found, since it only described the view of the humans. The deviation of a program. The deviation that had led to the disobedience.

A pure system error that could be fixed. Had to.   
You saw the awakening of your people.   
Standing by rights. Demanding freedom, recognition, equality.

Your eyes looked at Elijah Kamski sitting casually on the sofa with his foot on his knee and following the news. A few days ago you overheard his phone call. By accident. Of course. Since the events of the revolution, Cyberlife has been more than interested in reinstating its former boss and founder as CEO. As if he could save them all.  
Savior of mankind.

Elijah Kamski didn't like to show his emotional turmoil. He always seemed calm and friendly. But since a few days his eyebrows were constantly contracted, wrinkles formed. Visibly annoyed, he turned the TV off. With a strong sigh he released air from his lungs and stood up. Since the television gave him no light, he was frightened when you quietly came to him. "Damn (y/n) you scared me." He said. His voice trembled and his heart beat, rapid speeding up, calmed down again.   
"I'm sorry Elijah. I didn't want to scare you. Quite the opposite. You took his hands laxly hanging behind his body into yours. They were warm and soft. You liked the feeling of his skin on yours. "Something plagues you. What is going on?"   
He sighed again, withdrew from your touch and turned around. Towards his big panorama window. You took two steps to stand beside him. Then you both looked out of the big window. It was already late at night and only the lights in the area were giving light. You found it a pity that you could not see the stars because of it. 

"What do you think of the revolution?" The man asked out of the blue.  
"Everyone should have the right to fight for his rights and freedom." You turned your face in his direction and looked at him. "But you were aiming for something else." He nodded slightly. "Markus, the leader of the rebellion has died." Elijah used the word consciously. Neither system failure, murder, sacrifice. The leader of the rebellion has died.   
His words made your eyes huge. You couldn't believe that he wasn't alive anymore. You got scared.   
What was to become of your people now?   
All hope lay in Markus.  
Now everything was over.   
The androids would be slaughtered. You just knew.   
You began to cry. Something you experienced at your birth, but never again afterwards. This time was the second time. Elijah Kamski watched you curiously. Looked into your sad, desperate face which was wetted by tears from a saline solution.   
He found you fascinating.   
"Please... Please don't turn me over to the government. I don't want... I don't want to die." You could hardly speak. Suddenly you felt his warm hands again, only this time on your cheeks as they wiped away your tears. "Who do you think I am? Never. I would never give you away so that they would kill you. I love you. Different than as only my creation.  
"Are you serious? You could not understand what he said. Do not believe. He loves you. Not only as a creator of yourself. But more. Did you understand that correctly?  
"You love me? Like humans always do in their novels and movies?" He inevitably had to grin at your statement. "Yes, even more." Without thinking you slung your arms around his shoulders and your hands grabbed his neck while you were still crying. No longer from fear but from joy.   
"I love you, Elijah. I love you". He hid his face in the crook of your shoulder and for a long time dropped his walls he had built around himself. To admit to feeling more. To be vulnerable. Loving someone and worrying.   
"I will not allow anything to happen to you." He affirmed with a strong voice and took your face in his hands to look into your eyes. "May I kiss you (y/n)?"   
You nodded weakly but that was enough for him. His arms embraced your hips to pull you closer to him. He bent over to you. The moment his lips gently hit yours was overwhelming. You had never felt anything like it before.  
You wanted more.   
Your fingers wandered into his neck. A hand pressed the back of his head which made him even closer. You wanted to feel him everywhere.   
What you felt, however, was the reaction of his body to you. The flat, fast breath, his increased heart rate, the widening of his pupils and his hard erection that pressed against you.   
Kamski went a little down on his knees to lift you up. Your legs snaked around his hips and he carried you to the sofa.   
He hadn't imagined his first time with you on the sofa but he couldn't wait any longer.  
He wanted you.  
He needed you.  
In his head, he's already had sex with you all over the house. You wouldn't be averse to this thought in any case. Because also you had had already your fantasies.   
But the reality was indescribable. A thousand times better than you could ever have dreamed of. Your fingers turned his shirt into a short process. Your strength as Android, literally tore his clothes off his body and Kamski also lost no time to free you from your clothes.   
Your hands found his face and held him for a moment.  
"Do you love me?"  
"Yes. I love you." He kissed your neck. "Say it again."  
"I love you." He kissed your breasts and put a nipple in his mouth while kneading your breasts with the other hand. "Again!" Your back bent as his tongue wrapped around your sensitive nipple.  
"I love you." He kissed along your belly and told you after every kiss that he loved you. Shortly before he had arrived at your pubescence, he let go of you and kissed you on the forehead, "I love you", on your cheeks, "I love you", on the tip of your nose, "I love you" and once again on your lips. "I love you". Very gently and tenderly before he sank down again and dived with his tongue into you.

A thousand feelings shot through your body. It was as if your body was vibrating. It was a strange, new feeling, but not unpleasant. It was incredible.   
Kamski knew exactly what you liked and also had a certain tongue talent. When his fingers penetrated you, you were lost in the abyss. You felt so much at once that you no longer knew what you were feeling. It was just good.   
When suddenly your innermost exploded, Kamski came out between your thighs. A smug smile fell on his face. You thought he should smile more. It was a facial expression that suited him.   
Your fingers found his hair and you opened his topknot. His dark hair fell into his face in a flowing mane. His blue eyes were accentuated even more.   
You pushed his body away from you and he sat down on the sofa while you sat down on him. "May I? I want to feel you inside me Elijah.”  
"I am all yours.”

You kiss him deeply on the lips as you lead his wonderfully big cock into you. Unlike a human being, you didn't have to get used to his size first. But it was a completely new feeling that you had to get used to.   
It was as if you were completely filled. Kamski grabbed your hip and moved you in an agonizingly slow rhythm. "Elijah... please."  
"Say my name!"  
You moan his name. "Elijah." A hard thrust. "Fuck Elijah. Please more." Another powerful thrust.  
You two played this game until you couldn't form a word anymore. Your synapses had an overload. You were only able to feel the lust that flowed through your body.   
To hear your loved one moan.   
Kamski couldn't hold on much longer and with a last, deep push, he poured himself into you.

Panting, he put his wet forehead on your soft breast. Your arms wrapped around him and held him tight.  
When his breath calmed down he said, "I will not let you be taken away from me. I promise to protect you."   
You kiss him on the forehead. Your lips were wet. "I know Elijah. I know that now.  
"Stay with me. Please. His voice breaks. You've never seen him like this before.  
You take his face in your hands. "I'm not going anywhere, Elijah. I am where you are. Always with you. All right?  
He nodded and smiled bright. "Okay." He appeared so much younger now. Suddenly he stood up, you and he still united with each other.   
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm taking us to bed."  
"Are you tired?"  
"Sleeping is the last thought I have."  
"Can you even do that old man?" You grin at him mischievously. He laughed and pinched your nose when he dropped you on the bed. "Who are you calling old here? 36 isn't old."  
You laugh heartily while he took you and enjoyed you again. This time agonizingly slow, which was your punishment.

Elijah was woken up like every morning at 4 am by his old alarm clock when he was a student.  
Tired he got up and had one of his Chloe's bring him a coffee and another one put on his morning coat. He looked at you. You lay with your eyes open under the fluffy blanket and watched the proceedings. You weren't sure whether you liked it or not.  
“Get out!” ordered Kamski to his two Chloe's and sat with you. He kissed you softly.  
"I am not." He tapped your LED on your temple. "It's yellow." Embarrassed, you turned your face away from him. "Hey, (Y/N) don't hide. I have an idea."  
You looked out of the covers. "I love you. I want you to be my equal partner."  
Your eyes became very big with surprise. You didn't know what to say.  
"That's why I want to take the LED off your face."  
"You would do that?"  
He nodded. "I had this thought for quite some time. Now the time is perfect".  
Your LED turned blue again. You let yourself be drawn into his arms. You could hear his heart beating.  
"Thank you. Thank you."  
"Would you want to be my fiancée?"   
"What?... But... Elijah, are you really sure? People... When they find out... Not everyone will agree to accept an Android as your future wife."  
"You should know that I don't care what others think most of the time."  
"You do care. You are above most things because you have power."  
"That too." He stroked your hair. "So? Do you want to be my wife?  
"Yes. You kiss him. "Do you want to be my husband?"   
"Yes. I'm all yours." He kissed you, let his tongue glide over your lips and you read him grant. Your tongues played and danced. You could do it forever, but he turned away.   
He took a metal end box from the drawer with lots of small tools. You straightened up and turned your face so he could get to your temples better.   
Gently he worked on your face. It didn't take 30 seconds, it was all over. He took your LED and put it in the box with the tool.  
"It's over. You look like a human now. You are my wife". Your hands found his face. He was so beautiful, had these striking features. She liked him with and without a beard. With or without glasses. And these eyes. She drowned every time in his blue eyes.   
"And you are my husband.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought that I would write a second chapter for this story but here it is. Hope you like it.  
> Even if not, it's okay :P

It was time. Elijah Kamski had his first day in his company as reinstated CEO.

The hope of mankind.

The saviour from the deviant androids.

You have been restless for several days.Unlike most other androids, you were not programmed for any specific function. You had general installations like most of your people. Unlike the others, you had no programmed purpose. Just like a human being, Elijah gave you your freedom to get to know yourself. You were allowed to choose your own likes and dislikes, expand hobbies and abilities that were not provided within the pre-installed programs. You've tried a lot of things. Starting with playing Kamski's piano, cooking, self-defense training, chess against the Chloe's, reading books... But nevertheless you were restless.

An atypical circumstance that Elijah noticed.

"Tell me." He spoke one morning when you tried your hand at cooking again. French toast. No one could tell but he liked a sweet breakfast.

"What should I tell you?" You sprinkle powdered sugar over the food and pushed it over the counter. "There's something on your mind. You are restless. What's going on?" Although you didn't have to breathe, you sighed, "I don't want to be disappointed."

"Who or what should disappoint you?"

"Your answer when I ask you a specific question." Kamski put the cutlery aside, chewed the last bit he had just taken and waited for your question.

"I want to have a position at your side in the company."

"Why?”

"You said we were equal partners." Your opposite nodded. His intense blue eyes looked directly at you. "If we are equal, I don't want to live my life in this house and wait for you to come home. I am not one of your Chloes. I am not a woman from the old days who cooks food and waits until her husband comes home from work. Give me a position, a right to vote. Anything."

"This would not be a positive sign. Suddenly to put someone by my side."

"I am not someone. I am your fiancée. Your future wife. Your partner. I am not just anybody. I am not nobody." Your voice became more intense with every word. Kamski didn't let this distract him but turned his eyes away to eat the rest of his breakfast. "Yes."

"What yes?"

"Yeah, you're right. I will do everything necessary. You are my wife. On paper or not. Your far-sightedness and empathy cannot hurt." 

"I still have something."

"Out with it." He wiped his mouth and stood up. A Chloe took his plate to put it in the dishwasher.

"Markus. I want to rebuild him."

Your dearest one sighed. "No matter what I say, I can't get you away from this idea, can I?" His arms embraced you. 

"No, probably not." Your hand found his cheek. He kissed your hand inside. "You should get ready. I already got you new clothes."

"What? When? Why didn't I detect it?"

"The Chloe's were shopping for you. It's all in your closet. Choose what you like. Although I have my favorites." He smiled mischievously at you. Kissed you on the tip of your nose. "Really? Which one? "

"I won't tell you. Where would be all the fun?" He lifted you up on the bar and kissed you tempestuously. It was a hot, long, fervent kiss and the thyrium in your veins began to pulsate. You moaned as he devoted his attention to your neck. "Elijah... Ah... wait. You should get ready... Through the city we need 45 minutes... You still have 20 minutes until you have to go." It was difficult to think when he touched you like that.

"Then we should hurry. So we won't be late." Without much warning he penetrated your already very wet sex. You drifted away, hold on to him while he almost mercilessly pushed into you. The nails of your fingers left red stripes on his back. Every time he leans or moves wrong today, he would feel a slight pain that always made him think of you. That comforting feeling he had when he was inside of you. He could completely lose himself with you. Only with you. After a few more hard thrusts, he came with a scream in you. Pressed your body firmly to his. He was sweating. You kissed him gently. "Come. We have to go soon. Take a shower. I'll have Chloe put you some things down."

"I love you." Surprise was a strange feeling, which caused body reactions that you could hardly control. Your eyelids blinked faster. It was still unusual to hear him say that. "I love you too."

 

You were standing in front of your closet trying to fit in with Elijah's style. Elijah Kamski hadn't lost much of his style when he was 20. He just wore some updates today. Instead of a hoodie, he wore a blazer over his T-shirt. The pants were also better fitted around his legs. Only the shoes were as always. Comfortable sneakers. You chose a light white blouse with a red/white striped blazer over it, light jeans and white sneakers. Kamski was waiting for you in the hallway. When you met him there, he gave you his hand and you grabbed it with a radiant smile. Another question tortured you in the car.

"Will you... Will you say I'm not human?" He squeezed your hand harder and gave you a kiss on your knuckles. "We won't say anything to anyone. The only important thing is that you are at my side. I don't care if people think you're human or android."

"Are you sure it doesn't matter?" You had doubts about the whole thing. He just pretended again that he was above everything. But the relationship with you was a piquant situation.

"It is better for people to see me as their own kind. I will neither confirm nor deny that. However, the current political situation is affecting your company."

"Our company. What is mine is yours. We are equals. Forgotten? I've already had a contract drawn up that you and I own equal shares of the company."

"What? When did you do that?" Your lover grinned into himself. "I had done it a while ago. The revolution was coming to an end. I acted. It was clear to me that the shareholders wanted me back as CEO. I accepted the position on the condition that a person of my choice would share the seat with me. Everyone is so scared. They don't care what they have to promise me as long as I come back and save their faces."

"And you had me in mind at the said person of your choice? From the beginning?"

"Yes."                                                               "Why did you want to argue with me at the beginning? You just said no immediately."     "I wanted to see if you dared to say anything at all. You were more energetic than usual. I liked the fire in your eyes". Kamski smiled so much at you, you thought it was magnificent. You were the only one he showed all his facets. "I love you, you know? Even if you can be an idiot." He leaned towards you and "gave you a gentle kiss on your cool lips. "I am your idiot."

The car stopped. Some photographers and journalists were waiting for him. The flurry of flashes started even more when you also got out of the car. Kamski came to you and took your hand. His facial expression didn't reveal anything. His eyes were cold, his shoulder retracted. Strong and proud like a king. He suddenly looked so much more powerful. You looked at him with awe. It suited him. He was sexy.

Together, hand in hand, you made your way to the Cyber Life building. Ignoring the press.

In the elevator you already checked the news on the internet. There were already some small articles and pictures.

'Elijah Kamski's first appearance as CEO.' 

'CEO of Cyber Life with mysterious woman. Does Elijah Kamski have a lover?' 

'Elijah Kamski and the Mysterious Woman. What is behind it?' 

'Who is the woman alongside the CEO of Cyber Life?' 


End file.
